


a reflection of anguish on a face so innocent

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blood and Injury, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: There is a weird sense of inertia when one is suddenly lifted off the ground they didn’t know they were on.***Part four in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	a reflection of anguish on a face so innocent

Prompto made another loop around the mosh pit. He’d lost track of Noctis, but he knew he was somewhere in the circle, but behind or in front of him, who could say. He let the music wash over him as he jumped and spun. Shouting the lyrics, throwing himself into the people along the edge. Something about mosh pits were just -

\---

There is a weird sense of inertia when one is suddenly lifted off the ground they didn’t know they were on.

Prompto was hoisted over the shoulder of someone very large - Gladio? He knew he had been there, hanging out in the back. Prompto must have fallen in the pit, that was embarrassing.

“I’m good, m’good,” he patted Gladio on the back as they moved out of the circle. “Put me down big guy.”

“Getting there,” Gladio’s voice rumbled against him.

“Come on, I don’t need to be carried like a baby,” he whined a little because he had a reputation to maintain. Gladio didn’t release him though, not until he was gently laid across the couch in the back of the venue.

“Look I’m _fine-_” He tried to sit up, but Gladio’s hand on his chest kept him on his back. Now that he was a distance from the band, he did notice the vision in his right eye was a bit fuzzy, or blocked?

“You blacked out, blondie.” Gladio knelt beside the couch and inspected his face.

“Blacked out?”

When Gladio’s fingers grazed Prompto’s right cheek he let out a hiss. Gladio pulled back. “You took an elbow to the face.”

“Oh,” Prompto gingerly touched his cheek. He winced at the sharp pain - the fuzziness he could see in his right eye was actually the bone under his eye badly swollen.

“Oh,” he repeated. He poked the skin again -

Blood. He saw the blood spurt out of the wound - “oh fuck,”

“Shit,” Gladio jumped up and yelled at someone nearby, “get some paper towels!”

Prompto kept his hand hovering over the wound. He could feel the blood now running down his face - it might have been there the whole time, but the shock of the injury was fading from his nerves. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eye open.

Paper towels appeared. Gladio handed them to Prompto and he carefully press them to the wound. When he pulled away, the dark red almost made him dizzy.

Gladio gripped his shoulder. “Hey, you’re okay, we’re gonna take you to the hospital. I think you need stitches, that gash is pretty big.”

“No no - Noct, he’s still - he’s still watching the show, right?”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at him. “He wasn’t in the pit, he was at the front watching, so he doesn’t know you’re hurt.”

Prompto sighed, relieved. Noctis had been looking forward to this show for weeks; he didn’t want to ruin it for him.

“Prompto, we need-”

“After the show, okay big guy?” Prompto smiled weakly.

Gladio huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, but I’m getting you ice, and you _are_ going to keep it there, got it?”

He gave a thumbs up with his free hand and then Gladio was off. The music reverberated around him - at least he could still kind of enjoy the music, even if he couldn’t watch the band. But he hoped Noctis was having a good time at least.

Gladio reappeared, a small baggie with ice in hand. Prompto obediently placed it over his eye, cringing at the combination of the cold and the pain. His eye didn’t want to open at all anymore, so he just laid there with both eyes closed, letting the music wash over him.

Gladio shook him by the shoulder. “No sleeping, you got knocked out. You need to get checked out.”

Prompto grumbled and kept his left eye open to prove he wasn’t asleep, which seemed to please Gladio.

He was still able to zone out a little, staring at the ceiling and watching the lights play across the tiles.

“Holy shit, what the hell Prompto?”

He flinched and tried to smile weakly at Noctis, who hovered over him. Gladio had a hand on his shoulder and was whispering in his ear. With each passing second the look on his face became more worried, and Prompto hated it. He never wanted Noctis to worry about him.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Noctis motioned to Gladio.

“No no, the show!” Prompto waved Gladio off.

Noctis grabbed his hand and sat on the couch. He cupped him by the chin and stared at him with those intense blue eyes, and Prompto knew he wouldn’t win this argument.

“Okay, okay, fine.”

He begrudgingly let himself get manhandled by Gladio so that he was being carried under his arms and knees. Yeah, his reputation was definitely going to be wrecked after this - he would have to make up for it for _weeks_. Getting knocked out in a mosh pit, so stupid.

Noctis led them out of the venue. He was on his phone and was clearly talking frantically as he gestured a lot as they moved towards the exit.

Once outside, the cold air made him shiver against Gladio. Once at the car, Prompto was allowed to stand long enough to sit in the front seat. Gladio got in the back, and Noctis finally got off the phone as he sat in the driver’s seat.

“Ignis is gonna meet us there,” he spoke simply, as if that wasn’t probably the worst thing ever.

“Wait why?” Prompto couldn’t flail much, with the way his head had started to pound and how his face throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

“To make sure you’re taken care of,” again, with being curt, and Prompto worried Noctis was mad, that he had fucked up big time. That Noctis would dump him the moment they got done at the hospital, so he could look at the stitches in his face and be reminded he couldn’t do the same to his heart.

Noctis slid a hand across the center console to his thigh and gripped. “It’s okay, just want to make sure you’re good.”

He took the offered hand and squeezed, their fingers slotting together so perfectly it made him want to cry. “You shouldn’t have to pay for my dumb ass.”

“I wanted to go to this show.” He had started driving, and Prompto tried not to worry at how fast he went. “It’s my fault you got hurt.”

“Dude it’s so not.”

Noctis shrugged. “I say it is, so I’m going to handle it.”

Prompto huffed. It hurt his cheek. He was at a serious disadvantage to argue with Noctis. The last time he had gotten super sick, he hadn’t gone in for help because he didn’t want to put that pressure on his parents. They weren’t destitute or anything, but they also weren’t well off, and he didn’t want to add to their troubles by suddenly needing to spend money on medicine or appointments. When Noctis had found out, to say he was pissed was an understatement.

So, he conceded, but he would have to figure out a way to make it up to his boyfriend. “Man, my eye is gonna look so fucking cool though.”

Noctis snorted. “We’ll have to come up with a good story to tell at school on Monday.”

“How about I took a hit for you to defend your honor!”

Noctis gave him a side eye. “I... wouldn’t want...you would do that?”

Gladio groaned in the backseat. “Can someone let me off this ride please?”

Prompto laughed, and then had to fight against it as smiling hurt. Noctis lifted both their hands to flip Gladio off.

They drove the rest of the way to the ER in silence, but Noctis’s grip was a little tighter on his hand, and he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto ends up with three stitches and two black eyes and can't work for two weeks because he sets the customers on edge, so he is even more cranky because Noctis definitely pays for everything during that time. He tries to make up for it in kisses.


End file.
